Sorry
by Miss Barbara
Summary: Abby was furious and then things took a wrong turn.


A/N *insert general disclaimer here*

This chapter is dedicated to Danique, want ik had het je belooft!

She felt the anger built up inside of her.

This was ridiculous, she is an grown adult. She shouldn't have to explain herself to her parents.

She marched up the stairs and closed the door behind her, a little bit to loud. She turned the music up as loud as she could before she laid down on her bed.

Her mother was insane, since she had that new hearing egg she only bitched about her music all day long.

And there it was, she turned of the power in the house. Everything went silent. Abby was furious. She marched back to her parents guest room and started yelling.

"OUT! Get out of my freaking home, I don't want you to stay here any longer."

She grabbed her parents stuff and threw it out of the window. Leaving her parents behind with a shocked face the walked back to her living room. She felt much better now.

5 minutes later she heard her parents leave, but she didn't say goodbye or even looked at them.

* * *

After 5 minutes she turned off her music.

After a half hour she felt a little guilty

After an hour she ate the whole ben and jerrys pint

After an hour and 5 minutes she called McGee crying and asked him to come over.

* * *

McGee drove as fast as he was aloud to. Abby usually took care of her own problems, and for her, being this upset, was really hinky.

He had packed an overnight bag just in case, but he left it in the car for now. Opened the front door which he had for years now.

He found her curled up at the couch, mascara everywhere over her face.

"I yelled at them McGee." She started as soon as he sat beside her. He new that she would talk and clear things up eventually, he just had to wait.

"She just said something about my music, and we fought over nothing. And then, I yelled, and we fought some more, and then" He took a deep breath. "I threw them out of my house." After that statement she went by to a full blown cry fest.

McGee just held her and rubbed soothing circles over her back.

"Everything will be fine Abs, she will call you tomorrow and you will talk about it, everything will be fine."

They hugged and talked and eventually Abby asked him to stay for the night.

"I know you have and overnighter in you car." McGee saw happily that she smiled a little.

They snuggled close together in Abby's coffin, even though their relationship ended a long time ago, they found sometimes comfort in each other.

* * *

McGee didn't know why he woke up, it took him a few seconds to realize where he was, and a few other seconds to realize that the annoying sound was someone knocking on Abby's door

He climbed out of the coffin, carefully not to wake Abby, taking his gun he went to the door. He opened the door and saw 2 police officers.

"Hello sir, we are looking for Abigail Scuito, is she here?"

"Yes, but she is asleep, can I give her a message? McGee asked friendly.

"No sir, we need to give her the message personally, can you please wake her up?"

With lead in his shoes he walked back to Abby's bedroom, police officers never meant a good thing.

He guided her to her couch where he held her careful. She introduced herself as Abigail Scuito.

"I am sorry to tell ma'am, but you parents where in an accident. They drove on the highway and a drunk driver hit them from the side. Mr. Scuito died from the impact, but Mrs. Scuito is at the hospital."

Abby didn't respond to the message. She just sat there and stared at the police officer. McGee guided them to the door and went back to Abby. He sat down at the couch next to her and pulled her in his lap, giving her time to let the message sink in.

After a few minutes she jumped out an ran to the bathroom, McGee heard her vomiting and went in to hold her hair back. After a little while she looked a little better. He washed her face and guided her to the bedroom.

"We have to go to the hospital Abby, get dressed and i will go to the hospital with you."

She still felt like she was dreaming, she had felt so guilty over fighting with her mother, and now, she maybe never able to tell her how sorry she is.

* * *

McGee felt horrible the whole way to the hospital, he had liked Abby's father, he was a nice man and the occasionally met and talked about everything, from the economy to the latest football game. The man was a second father figure to him. And Abby's mother, she was nice to. She was so happy to see her daughter with a decent man.

He hadn't noticed that he was at the hospital till he drove trough the parking lot gate. He parked his car and guided Abby to the entrance. She walked slower with every step she took. McGee could read the guilt of her face.

He asked for the right room at the nurses station and they walked in silence to the right room. He pushed her inside, but stayed outside himself.

He watched them talk, and they both cried. He felt a little better when he saw the two hug and cry.

He knocked and walked in, paying his condolences to Mrs. McGee and kissed Abby goodbye, he left them knowing that they would be just fine.


End file.
